


After My Girl PV Making(在卖女孩pv录制之后:3

by HentaiBaozi



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiBaozi/pseuds/HentaiBaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>快过年了阿！Chinese Spring Festival！I like ！very much！(What are you talking about 什么鬼2333)<br/>因为心情好 而且前两天去B站重温了pv making 那个字词接龙真的是 看得kya一脸23333<br/>所以就有如下脑洞<br/>Jun: ruwanda<br/>Sho:darling<br/>脸红了 俺:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After My Girl PV Making(在卖女孩pv录制之后:3

J:今天你干嘛说那么牙白的话，这可是在录making呢。

 

 S:怎么了？不喜欢我喊你darling吗。

 

J:nino和leader在旁边一脸不怀好意，还有staff桑。。。。。。

 

(什么nino和leader不怀好意 明明是樱井翔不怀好意233)

毫无预兆的，樱井将松本逼到墙角，伸出一只手撑住墙壁，在他耳边用把万千迷妹苏死的低音炮说道:darling……

 

 松本脸一下子红了 咬住了下唇

 

 S:瞎咬什么。 

 

说着，樱井吻住了松本。 松本看着在眼前放大的俊颜，脸红的更厉害了。樱井温柔地覆上松本，温柔地掠夺每一存空间，松本有些喘不过气来。

 

J:唔。。。。。。从喉咙里发出了一丝呻吟，樱井忽然放开了他，看着眼前的松本，面色潮红，眼里还雾蒙蒙的，带着水汽。S:ma-chan……你就是我的darling……松本有点不好意思地伸出手环住樱井的脖颈。「恩，sho酱也是。。。。。。」

 

S:还没结束呢。樱井坏笑了一下，将松本拦腰抱起。

 

以下内容少儿不宜，请自行yy，我不会炖肉23333233333

 

我脸现在还是红的。SJ上天入地阿w


End file.
